This study is primarily concerned with the relation of reproductive hormones to depressive mood. The relationship of estradiol and progesterone levels in plasma is being examined in menstruating women, menopausal women and women with postpartum reactions. On the premise that progesterone exerts its effect as a weak mineralcorticoid, the general role of mineralcorticoids to dysphoric function is also being investigated. Additionally, the role of testosterone is being explored in relation to sex drive, activity and responsivity in these or similar women.